


sucker

by seoulthirsty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Farmer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Farmer!Soo, M/M, Mild Language, chandi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulthirsty/pseuds/seoulthirsty
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, a farmer in the small town of Wonbong-ri, meets his neighbor's grandson and enlists his help with the farm.Prompt #49 written for The Little Prince Fest, the bonus Valentines day round.





	sucker

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods of the little prince fic fest for still allowing me to post this. they were very patient with me and probably hate me by now but that's ok cause i posted the fic and pls enjoy this cr*p ♥ love u all.
> 
> oh and thanks to the jonas brothers for the title

Kyungsoo wiped the few beads of sweat on his forehead as he hefted a large bale of hay from the delivery truck onto the grass. This was a rare part of his day, with the sun beaming strongly onto his tanned face, where he was able to take a short break and breathe in the warm air. He would bring the fresh hay to his horses, who happily neighed at their food, while he went off to gather his Shiba Inu, Kyo, with a whistle to herd the sheep in. 

With the small town that Kyungsoo lives in, the animal adoption shelter only held so many breeds of dogs - obviously none that were meant to herd sheep. Kyungsoo’s father had a Border Collie named Haru before he passed, Haru passing away soon after, but Kyungsoo knew that because Shiba’s had a strong prey drive, that Kyo could be successful for herding. He was right, after some training - but Kyo was a natural. 

One could say Kyo kept him sane on the farm. After all, he was surrounded by animals day in and day out and his family moved away from Wonbong-ri as soon as they grew old enough. By family, Kyungsoo meant his Aunts/Uncles and cousins. He never had any siblings - his mother dying after his birth and his father raising him well until he passed away from heatstroke.

For quite a few decades, the Do family raised animals on their farm in Wonbong-ri, Boseong County, a county which was famous for its tea leaves. Although, the time for tea leaves in their prime passed a few months ago at the beginning of Spring. During this time, Kyungsoo begins planting cabbage, picking grapes, and monitoring the other fruits and vegetables that are harvested in the fall such as persimmons, pears and lychees. Kyungsoo is pretty infamous in Wonbong-ri for his peaches, though. His method of growth was rare because of the work that is put into it by hand. Not many people did it anymore and Kyungsoo was one of the few because he had learned from his father that he would get the best results that way. Kyungsoo was pretty passionate about farming.

Peaches were in season now - in the midst of their peak and ready to be harvested. That’s what he had spent most of his morning doing now that it was high afternoon. He had plenty - his neighbor, who was an older women in her 70s named Jangmi, stopped by that morning to pick up a large basketful of. Kyungsoo had kindly loaded it into her scooter for her. She may have appeared to be able to handle it herself but Kyungsoo could tell she was grateful.

Jangmi filled him in on her daily business as she usually did - talking about her grandson and how smart and intelligent he was, how he got a great job in Busan. Then she gently nudged Kyungsoo at the fact that he was visiting for the rest of the summer to serve as a vacation for him and that if Kyungsoo should need any help, he would be available. That poor guy - Jangmi already threw him under the bus before he even got there. But, “Kyungsoo-ssi, my grandson will be coming in through the Airport tomorrow. Would you be a dear and pick him up with me? You know I don’t have a car.” That’s what Jangmi had said, and Kyungsoo allowed her to rope him into it since he was kind and cared about her as if she were his own grandmother.

After Kyungsoo paid the delivery man for his hay supply, he passed through the doors of his barn and piled up the hay in the back, divvying up the portion to each designated horse. Kyo was barking from outside the barn for Kyungsoo because it was time to bring in the sheep. Sometimes it blew Kyungsoo away with how smart his Shiba was, he was like a proud dad.

Kyungsoo yawned, walking back out of the barn and locking it up before going out to the empty grass field with Kyo to gather the sheep.

Later that night, Kyungsoo took a long shower to soothe his aching shoulders and legs. He may have only been twenty-seven but doing all this work alone on the farm took a toll on him, especially when he didn’t go too easy on himself. Perhaps he would take Jangmi up on her offer and ask her grandson if he would be willing to give any help he could when he came. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Kyo munched on the cucumber offering in Kyungsoo’s hand as they waited for Jangmi to come out of her home to go to the airport. Kyo was currently in the back of his pickup truck, Kyungsoo waiting beside him on the gravel as she got ready. She had him take out a large blanket and a picnic basket to his car, which made him believe he was in for a forced lunch with his neighbor and her grandson. He had taken care of most of the things he usually did on the farm this morning, now on his “lunch break” and - well, this is one of the only real lunch breaks he actually takes. He would usually go inside for 20 minutes and make himself something to eat, then feeds Kyo.

“Kyungsoo-ssi! Good morning!” Jangmi yelled enthusiastically, walking down the single step on her porch only to waddle over to the passenger side of Kyungsoo’s truck to get in. He forgot how small she was sometimes because he chose to ignore how small he was. She was around 155 cm whereas he was only borderline 174 cm even though he knew he was closer to 172 cm. 

“Ah, good morning,” He mumbled back, voice cracking as he clambered into the driver’s seat. He didn’t use his voice much because he lived along. Jangmi was the only other person he spoke to other than an occasional “hello” and “goodbye” to the delivery men. He didn’t hate talking, just liked silence - oh, and had no one to talk to.

“My grandson just landed. He would be calling me to tell me that, but I left my cell phone home so he couldn’t talk my ear off on the way there,” Jangmi laughed mischievously, making Kyungsoo smile at that. “He likes to talk, Kyungsoo. He’ll keep us both good company for the rest of the summer.” 

Keep us both. Hm. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

It took a full thirty minutes to reach the airport arrivals. Jangmi was actively searching for her grandson as they pulled up. There were quite a few people standing around waiting for a ride. Kyungsoo was told to look out for a man with a yellow suitcase and dark brown hair. When Jangmi pointed him out, she furiously patted Kyungsoo’s arm to stop the car so she could open the door. Kyungsoo stopped it as abruptly as he could, pulling over to the side. Jangmi launched out of the passenger seat to waddle over to her grandson. 

Her tall grandson. He was much, much taller than her. Hell, he surpassed Kyungsoo, too. Oh, and handsome. Just, Kyungsoo’s mouth had fallen open a smidgen as he stared. He was wearing a yellow tank top (were those full-fledged biceps?), matching his… rilakkuma(?) suitcase, with cargo shorts and those weird man-flops. 

“Kyungsooooo-ssi! Come meet my grandson.” Jangmi called out, waving him over, again, furiously. Kyungsoo clamped his mouth shut quickly and shook his head, leaning over to the passenger side window. “I can’t park here, Jangmi!” He was sighing as he finished her name, to which she resigned to pushing her grandson towards the back of the pickup truck to put his suitcase next to Kyo, who was probably sleeping. 

“Oh, there’s a dog back here.” Jangmi’s grandson had a velvety, deep voice that did not sound like it was coming from THAT face or body. Wow. Kyungsoo felt slightly alarmed when he noticed Jangmi was insisting that her grandson actually sit between them. The seats were large enough to fit the three of them, but they would be close together.   
Only, instead of Jangmi sitting in the middle, it was him. You could tell he was giving his grandmother a look - she was persuasive, but pushing her grandson into a car with a stranger, only to sit next to him. 

He finally slid in and settled himself next to Kyungsoo as he turned slightly to hold his large hand out. “Kyungsoo-ssi, I assume.” He seemed amused, “I’m Chanyeol, Jangmi’s grandson. Sorry about this.” He gestured to where he was sitting. Kyungsoo smiled gently, laughed, and took his hand to shake it firmly. He was not going for how small his hand was compared to this man. “Nice to meet you. You can call me just Kyungsoo. Trust me, I signed myself up for this. Your grandmother is almost like my own.”

“That’s right! Except Kyungsoo takes good care of me.” Jangmi laughed heartily, closing the car door. “Ok, Kyungsoo! Let's find somewhere to stop for lunch.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

That night, Kyungsoo crawled into bed, fresh out of the shower, thinking about the day that he had. He spent three hours with Chanyeol and Jangmi, most of it sitting in the dog park and eating the food she had made. Chanyeol was no doubt an interesting man. Kyungsoo had learned that he was smarter than just his looks - and that they were the same age, a short two months apart. He was a successful accountant in Busan who enjoyed playing around with music - skilled in guitar and piano. 

Kyungsoo was surprised at all the talent he held and how his hobbies were drastically different from his day job. Kyungsoo easily pictured him in a suit during the day and at night, Chanyeol going home to get into his adidas tracksuits or sweats to relax and play music. It was almost cute. He could find himself saying he had a good time. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Kyungsoo accidentally snoozed his 5 AM alarm and slept in until he heard the doorbell. He sat up in confusion, disoriented from how bright the sunlight was coming in through his curtains. Panic set in at first until he looked at his alarm, making him shoot out of bed. Kyungsoo padded down the hallway to the front door and opened it up quickly without realizing it could be anyone else other than Jangmi or a delivery truck.

Chanyeol was standing there in a signature tank top and cargo shorts with a tray of rice in his hand. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was standing there shirtless with his hair upwards askew and his pants sideways from restless sleeping. “Oh, C-chanyeol-ssi.” He stuttered, pretty much embarrassed from the fact that it was Chanyeol visiting and then seeing him in this state. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo. I thought I’d give this to you when I saw you outside but you… seem to have been sleeping still,” Chanyeol’s eyes gravitated towards Kyungsoo’s chest - from all the physical labor Kyungsoo did, he had muscles that were barely-defined 2 pack. He was sure there would be more under that fat if he didn’t eat so much. Kyungsoo’s face felt hot as he reached out to take the food in Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Ah,” He opened the lid and saw it was Kimchi Spaghetti, not rice. He forgot his contacts were in their case. “This looks great, did you make it?” He looked back up at a smiling Chanyeol, who was rocking in place, looking around in side of Kyungsoo’s home. Chanyeol looked good today, the sun hit his tanned skin just the right way.

“Oh.” Where were his manners? “You can come in. Thank you for this. We can eat it together if you’d like. Let me just put… some clothes on.” He trailed off awkwardly, leading Chanyeol to the kitchen and quickly running to his room to throw on his normal attire. 

Kyungsoo trotted into the kitchen with a smile on his face, setting out two plates and two pairs of chopsticks so they could eat. “This was all for you, to thank you for picking me up yesterday and dealing with grandma. I didn’t plan on eating this with you.” As he was saying that he was putting some of the spaghetti on his plate. “It isn’t much. Did Jangmi tell you this was my favorite dish?” Chanyeol was slurping on the spaghetti as he asked the question - he nodded in response. 

Kyungsoo just laughed, thinking about how cute Chanyeol actually was.

“I came over to see if I could help you over the summer. On the farm, that is.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at that - this spaghetti was damn good. Did Jangmi or Chanyeol cook this?

“Uh… I can’t pay you.” Kyungsoo rubbed his head, knowing he didn’t live comfortably enough to feel good about paying anyone. Nor did he feel good about receiving free help. Did Chanyeol ever spend time on a farm?

“Oh! No.” Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head furiously. “I didn’t expect that. I came to Wonbong-ri to see my grandma and relax, not to find work. I just thought you’d appreciate a strong helping hand around here.” Chanyeol emphasized the strong and Kyungsoo held back a huff at the cockiness the other man was displaying at that moment.

“Hm. You know, I really did need a strong helping hand around here. I’m eternally grateful.” Kyungsoo replied half-sarcastically - what was Kyungsoo, chopped liver? He wasn’t weak, he’d been doing this since he was eight years old and he was nearly thirty now.

“But no. Thanks. And thanks for the noodles.” 

Chanyeol left that afternoon and Kyungsoo continued the work he did on his farm, attempting to catch up with time. He ended up having to work late into the afternoon.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
Every day after that for about a week, Chanyeol was outside every morning sitting on his grandmother’s porch, reading a book with a pair of headphones over his ears. The book was large, too. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice him throughout his day, putting the book down, walking back and forth on the porch, then sitting back down. He seemed to enjoy lifting random heavy things - Kyungsoo supposed it was to make up for the laziness and missing his workouts. 

The book seemed to stay on the same page. It was as if Chanyeol was just sitting there, pretending not to watch him all day. He was too busy wearing those soft tank tops that revealed his arms and the tip top of his chest - the collarbones, his neck. 

Kyungsoo wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, pressing his water bottle to the back of his neck. He was tired. He was tired of Chanyeol all day today. The man hadn’t even brought the book or his headphones outside today. He was just drinking lemonade. Warm looking lemonade. He’d been out there for hours and it was the high of the afternoon. 

He chugged his water bottle until the last drop and caught Chanyeol staring at him in the corner of his eyes. Kyungsoo let his arm with the bottle drop to his side, quickly trying to catch the other man's gaze with a soft glare. Chanyeol’s arm twitched when he realized Kyungsoo was looking at him. 

“Ya! Chanyeol.” Chanyeol blinked before widening his eyes. He had his attention. “How about instead of showing off all day, you put those muscles to good use. There is a whole field of weeds that need to be plucked.” By the time he finished his sentence, it’d felt a little wrong, a little too straight forward and a little too dirty. Put those muscles to good use. He’d just made it obvious he was staring. 

Chanyeol made his way over to Kyungsoo, rubbing the back of his neck, face flushed. “Uh… I thought you didn’t want my help. But… for you, sure.” The unease melted away from Chanyeol’s face fast and Kyungsoo instantly regretted saying what he did. This man was too confident.

“What’re you waiting for?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, Chanyeol physically hesitating this time. “Go on a date with me and I’ll help.” 

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me- I- how dare you just-” 

Chanyeol smirked. “Too cute, watching you fluster like that.” 

Kyungsoo’s stuttering kicked in, “I-I, listen, I’m not trading or making deals with y-you, you offered to help me so I decided to let you help me.” 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go on a date with me.” 

“So I should say yes to a date when you have been literally staring at me all day for a week, pretending to read?” Kyungsoo mustered enough strength to call him out and look away, enough to hide his embarrassment. He wasn’t good with talking to men who showed romantic interest in him. The moment they showed it, he was done for. Just embarrassed 25/8.

“You should, but in the meantime, I’ll start plucking.” Chanyeol brushed past him to do exactly what he said he would.

“D-don’t pluck the crops!” Kyungsoo called out in alarm.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

A few weeks passed by with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo working next to each other in sync, without Kyungsoo giving Chanyeol an answer. 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol called out, walking out from his house after getting water for them both. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side at Chanyeol, taking the bottle. “Yeah?” 

“Well, have you thought about that date yet?” Kyungsoo’s face reddened almost in an instant. Chanyeol hurried to get his words out before Kyungsoo cut him off. “Have you been thinking about it or did you reject me with silence?” 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth. 

“You’re leaving in less than a month.” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re only here for the summer. Why would I want to go on a date with you when it’s just going to go nowhere? I don’t do long distance relationships or summer flings, and I won’t ever leave my farm. I don’t want to be with someone who needs the city life. This is my home, I enjoy what I do. I don’t know what your motive here is, but I’m not too sure you’re looking for long term.” 

Stunned into silence, Chanyeol nodded. “I understand. Just go on one date with me. It’ll be fun, I won’t ask for anything of you, I won’t try to get in your pants. Get to know me. Please.”

Kyungsoo was legitimately surprised at Chanyeol’s answer. He looked at him, studying his face. He was sincere. He was handsome. He had great qualities. Chanyeol had the ability to make Kyungsoo laugh over the time they had spent together on the farm. He’d been pretty useless at first, not really knowing what to do other than pluck weeds. 

Kyo would even go into the field with Chanyeol to herd the sheep. Kyo didn’t mind newcomers, but even his dog knew how bad Chanyeol was at this. 

“Fine. I’ll go on one date. But don’t think this is going to be cliche where you’re going to end up in my bed tonight and we’re going to fall in love and you’re going to leave and pretend we’re going to do this long distance thing-” Kyungsoo cut himself off with a laugh. “Been reading too much fiction, sorry.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at that too, easily, leaning in to hug a smaller Kyungsoo, who pretended not to melt into it. “I like you, Kyungsoo. You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, but there’s something about your weird little self that I like-” 

Just like that Kyungsoo pushed him off and walked away without realizing he was pouting. 

“Ah, he’s cute.” Chanyeol mumbled to himself, reaching down to pet Kyo, who wagged his tail heavily, hitting Chanyeol’s leg. “I think it’ll go well.” Kyo barked in return, agreeing. Kyo was a traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2? you know. when i get to posting the second part of my assassin fic x


End file.
